My High School Years
by hotchfan1
Summary: If I'll tell you the summary...tell you all the plot. So after second chapter. I'll put the summary. All the team involved set in their high school years.
1. Prologue

_**I know this isn't going to make any sense. Please read and review!**_

**Prologue**

"I'm pregnant!"

"Yes I love him but I can't be with a person that flirts with every girl he sees!"

"Let's get married!"

"She's the best thing that has happened to me!"

"The girl who caught my eyes is the one who's inside beauty outshines her outside beauty."

"Oh please don't give me that lame excuse! Or you have the guts to tell her you love her or suck it up!"

"Let's go guys we can do it!"

* * *

**_Okay. This is suppose to be something each character said to another character. This is suppose to be the last month of their ninth grage year. So hope you enjoy. _**

**_Are you all guessing who said what? But I guess more importantly who's is pregnant! Well in the next chapter you'll know!_**


	2. Chapter One

_**Okay the suspense is over! In this chapter you'll find out who's preggo!**_

**Chapter One**

They were walking towards their cars after their first day of school.

"So Jen, you still don't know the sex of the baby?" Garcia asked as she rubbed Jen's six month belly.

"No I'm guessing it's a boy!"

They got to Dave's parents restaurant, Aaron and Jen walked holding hands.

"Why don't they stop staring, Aaron?"

"You know the novelty." Em said pointing to Jen's belly.

"What? I wouldn't be the first teenager to get pregnant without being married but now I am."

She said when she spotted Haley a girl who had her eyes in Aaron. Aaron smiled at Jen's comment knowing that she had said it for Haley to hear.

"Baby, I love you!" Aaron said turning around to see her and kissed her.

"Woah guys keep it PG 13!" Pen said laughing.

"Please get a room! Oh wait, you got a home already!"

"So do you have the baby's room decorated?" Em asked.

"It's almost done we just want to know the sex of the baby so we can finish!"

"So we go and grab something to eat?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Baby and me are hungry!" Jen said.

Aaron still couldn't believe he was going to be a father! He still remembered that day.

"_Aaron, we need to talk." Jen said._

"_What is it Babe?"_

"_Um, can we talk in person? Can we meet at the park?"_

"_Yes. I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" When he got to the park she was nervous looking._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I went to the Doctor today."_

"_Does your Mom know?"_

"_Yes. I don't know how she noticed but she did. She wasn't that happy that we didn't protect ourselves."_

"_Let's get married!"_

Aaron was happy she had agreed to get married. He was happy with her! To see those blue eyes every morning made his day. Her smile even if she couldn't sleep at night because the star wanted to be awake kicking her! He loved his baby. He couldn't wait to hold him.

"Hey. I asked you if you had to report to work today!" Dave questioned.

"I'm sorry! No, I have today off!"

"You know this kid better let us know if he's a boy or a girl!" Pen said.

They were waiting for the waiter when Haley walked inside Dave's parent's restaurant.

"Hi Aaron!" A girl said and looked at Jen giving her a glare, "hi Jennifer!"

"Hi Beth!"

"Is it true that you got married?" Why?" she asked and pointed towards Jen, "why her?"

"Because I love her and were having a baby!"

"So she didn't just get fat? How do you make babies?"

Aaron went red and didn't know what to say.

"Beth, don't bother Aaron! Come I'll explain later at the house!" Miranda said and whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"So who's the cutie?" Derek asked.

"That's Dave's cousin 5 year old daughter. Who is in love with Aaron and as you can see dislikes me!" Jen said.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"So how do you make babies?" Pen asked between laughter.

"You and Kevin can try!" Jen said sarcastically.

"Aw no thank you!" Pen said.

"Guys, this is Ashley!" David said getting another chair for her. "Ashley this is Pen, Kevin, Reid, Sophia, Derek, Em, Jen and Aaron."

The waiter came ordering their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order their meals which they were. The waiter left to get the drinks and place the order. The waiter walked towards their table with their drinks passing them around and then leaving.

After eating dinner they all left to their homes, so Jen and Aaron headed to their home. They were getting ready to go to sleep.

"How are you feeling Babe?"

"I'm feeling very nauseous but I can handle it." She was getting sitting down in the bed.

"Baby, I don't get it why does she always have to say something so nonsense!"

"I told you to ignore her."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep my eyes are closing!"

"Good night Babe!"

"Good night, love!" she said kissing him on the lips.

The following morning she headed to the Doctor's appointment alone. The Doctor had asked her if she wanted to know if the baby had some kind of sickness and she replied no. She had read that it was probable that after that test she could lose her baby!

The Doctor made a sonogram and she finally knew the sex of the baby! How she wishes Aaron was with her to know the sex of their baby but had a college class in the morning.

Minutes later, she arrived at the school and the whole group was waiting to know if she finally knew if it was a boy or a girl.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed a little too loud so Haley who was within hearing range could hear. Aaron gave her a kiss and a hug!

"Okay, so now that we know he's a boy we're announcing his name and his name will be Jack Hotchner!"

"We love you, Jack!" Pen said rubbing Jen's belly!

Jen was so happy that the whole group loved her child. She just wanted to hold her baby in her arms already! Jen and Aaron walked towards their class and she felt him kicking her.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked whispering.

"Yea the baby just kicked me!"

She was falling asleep while trying to do her homework, when she felt someone nudge at her.

"Hey, the teacher is talking to you!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Greenaway could you repeat the question please?"

"Yes. If you need to go to the Nurse's Office?"

"No, I'm okay."

Few minutes later, the bell rang and it was time to head out home. She was grateful for it. When her phone made a beep sound letting her know that she got a text, _hey just wanted to know if everything is alright with my grandbaby?_ She answered back, _Mom it's your grandbaby it's alright and it's a boy! Call me tonight when you get the chance. Take care, love and miss you!_

"Are you going to be alright alone?" Aaron asked her.

"Yes. I might be sleeping all afternoon though. Go to work! If I need anything I'll call you. Baby Jack and I will miss you though!" He kissed her and waited for her to get in the car and she could see him through the rearview mirror that he was still waiting for her to leave the school parking lot. _Mine. He's all mine_ she thought.

* * *

**_What did you all think?_**

**_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You make this Hotchfan girl so happy so happy that she's doing the happy dance!_**

**_Please read and leave a review!_**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy! _ **

**Chapter Two**

Aaron walked out of the classroom to go to the restroom when he noticed Jen outside of her class crying.

"Babe, why are you crying?"

"Because Haley told me that you were with me because of our bump!"

"Try to relax doesn't do any good to the baby remember the last time? Besides if its bothering too much we can go homeschooled."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can for you and our baby I would! Let her talk about it just ignore her you know the truth!"

"Okay. Thanks!" She said walking back inside the classroom and he went quickly to the restroom and reported to class.

It was already time for lunch and he was walking towards the cafeteria when he spotted Haley talking to Mr. LaMontagne.

"Good to find a witness to what I am going to say to Haley." Aaron said.

"What are you going to tell me?"

"I want for you stop bothering my wife! Jen's pregnancy is of high risk. You don't even know the details about our relationship and you bombard her with false accusations. I'm not with her because she got knocked up! Just for you to know we were already engaged and we planned the pregnancy but not too soon!"

"Whatever."

"Mr. LaMontagne, you're a witness that I warned her to stop harassing my wife!" He looked at Haley, "I've known her since seventh grade when our parents started working together and I love her since then sorry you never had a chance." He said walking away towards Jen.

He had to ask his Dad about lawsuits. _If Haley doesn't stop I'll have to take it to the next level,_ he thought. He saw her and he smiled at the way she was massaging her belly.

"Hey. You need to eat something! The baby needs nutrients."

"I was waiting for you!"

Aaron helped her get up and went to form in line to get their lunch. They were walking back to their table and he noticed that Jen was wrinkling her nose.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"The smell of the food I can't stand it!"

"Did you bring your salted crackers?"

"I forgot them! But I can eat certain things like the baked potato and milk and the banana."

As soon as they sat down at their table the rest of the group did too.

"Hey. How was calculus today?" Aaron asked Reid.

"It was super fun!" Reid said not even adding a statistic.

"So no statistic?" Jen asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're usually very detailed." Em said.

"Does this involve a certain person?" Pen asked.

"No. Why?"

"There's your sign. There's something really going on?"

"I don't know how to tell her that I'm not interested in her that I have a girlfriend that I love."

"Hey. Welcome to my world!" Jen said and everybody laughed.

"Not really because you're already married and I'm not!"

"Dang!" she said.

"That's going to be a difficult situation!" Em said.

"Tell me about it!"

"I can help you!" Pen said.

"Oh. No!" Jen said. "Are you going to hack into her computer? Because if you do. You can definitely help me out!"

"Please don't!" Aaron said. "I don't want to call a lawyer and asking for help!"

"Okay then don't help me Pen but please do help Spence!"

"So how's Jack doing?" Dave asked.

"He's doing pretty good!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

She felt so tired, sleepy and hungry again! While waiting for Mr. Gideon, which seemed weird because he was always on time. Ms. Greenaway entered the room.

"Mr. Gideon had an emergency and had to leave. So I'm going to cover for his class today!"

"Mrs. Can I go to the restroom?" Haley asked.

Mrs. Greenaway ignored her.

"Mrs. Greenaway, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you may!"

Do I really have to go to the bathroom every five minutes? She asked herself as she was walking back to class. Few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Mrs. Greenaway, can I speak to Jen? It's an emergency." Aaron said. He walked towards Jen's desk.

"Did something happened to Mama?"

He nodded. "Things got ugly in the case and the guy shot her and she's in great danger!"

Her tears were coming down fast when Haley entered the room.

"Now what is wrong with this one? Did I miss the show?" as she was walking past Jen and Aaron.

She could control it and she slapped Haley so hard that her hand started to hurt.

"Aaron, I want to go now!"

"You need to calm down first! There's something more. They can't find your Dad!"

She didn't say a word on the ride to the hospital. Few minutes after arriving her Dad did too!

"How is she?"

"Oh don't come here all concerned about her when you were with that lady!" Jen said.

"That's none of your business!"

"Yes it is because while you were with your whore my Mom is fighting for her life!"

"Why do you care so much when she was never there?"

"Oh don't think that you're going to win the trophy for the best father of the year! At least when she was home she spent it with me and Gina!"

"Jennifer Jareau don't give me that attitude!"

"I'm not a Jareau anymore!"

"Jay calm down! It isn't any good to the baby!" Aaron said and glared at Jen's father, "don't you know her pregnancy is of high risk?"

"You stay away. She's my daughter!"

"And she's my wife! She's carrying my son so don't come and tell me to stay away when you're insulting her!"

"I regret signing those papers letting you get married."

"This is not the time nor place to be fighting!"

The Doctor came and said that they could go and see her.

"You stay far away from her! Jen said to her father.

"I'll be at the end of the corridor if you need anything call me!" Aaron said to Jen.

"Come on let's go and see Mama!" Gina said.

They entered the hospital room.

"Mama, how are you doing?"

"Not very good but I guess that Jen isn't feeling good with all that yelling! Jen his your father not your enemy. My problems are not yours!"

"Mama, how do I do it? He was never there for me! You know that he's favorite has always been Gina! He would have all the time for Gina but when I needed something he would give me excuses."

"Jennifer, that's not true!"

"Not true? Gina, when you said you were going to do a recital he would make time to be there. When I told him that I was going he said he was going to be in an important meeting. Not only that when you broke your arm for climbing the tree he was there at the hospital since day one and when they removed my appendix he sent me flowers! I guess that the only time he has been there for me was when I got married and that's because he was needed there!"

"Jen baby don't hold grudges on him."

"Mama I don't want to talk about it!"

"Bottling it up won't help either." Gina said.

"If you're going to defend him stay outside till I live."

"Okay. We won't say anything." Mrs. Jareau said.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and leave a review! thanks!_**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Sorry I took so long to upload the chapter but I had other things that needed to be taken care of! But hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter Three**

Aaron was waiting for Jen outside the hospital room. He couldn't understand how a father could avoid his own child and one as special as Jennifer.

"Aaron, how is she doing?"

"At the moment she's stable Dad. What happened?"

"As soon as we got off the truck the unsub started firing his gun."

"So what happened to the unsub?"

"Suicide by cop."

Jen came out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jay, what happened?"

"She died! Mama's dead!" as she went to him and hugged him. "She'll never meet Jack!"

"But Jack will know how much his grandma loved him!"

"Yes."

"Jenny, we need to talk." Mr. Jareau said walking out of the room.

Aaron heard Jen whispered no and he shake his head, "not at the moment! Right now she has been in a rollercoaster of emotions and isn't very safe neither for her or the baby!"

"I understand. I must get everything ready for the funeral!"

"NOOO!"

"Fey, remember Mama's wish?"

"Yes but I don't want to do it!"

"Fey, okay I get it if you don't want to do it for Dad but for Mama! Do it for Mama then!"

"Okay. For Mama!"

"Jay, let's go home so you can sleep and rest."

"I won't!"

"Fey, Jack needs you strong. I'll go with you!"

"No stay here! I don't trust him!"

"Okay. Let's go Jay."

They walked out of the hospital towards their car. As soon as they got home he got her into bed so she could rest. She didn't want to do it. But after a few seconds she was fast asleep.

He never left her side. He almost was falling asleep when she woke up screaming.

"Hey deep breath, in and out, in and out."

He knew that it wasn't going to be easy but she would heal in time! After a little while she dozed off again! He grabbed his phone and started texting, _hey just so you know Jen's Mom died. Please right now is not a good time to see her probably tomorrow or following days. I'll let you know all the funeral details._

One by one they all started texting him back.

"Hey. Sleeping Beauty you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like if a train passed through me only a little hungry but no contractions. So it seems my little bean is doing good and hanging."

"That's good. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know! Probably just a few crackers and mineral water."

"I'll be right back then!"

He left the room to go to the kitchen and grab the crackers and mineral water. When he got back to the room she was sitting on the bed.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking of the times I spent with my Mom and I won't have no more!"

"Be grateful for the time you had with her."

His phone rang. "Hello!"

"We have everything ready for the funeral service. Service is for tomorrow and the funeral is for the following day!"

"Okay. Thanks Gina! I'll let her know!"

"What happened?"

"They have everything ready for the funeral. Service is for tomorrow and the funeral is for the following day!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

The following day she woke up wanting it to be a nightmare but it wasn't. So far she hadn't been feeling contractions or any kind of pain relating with the baby. It was all good. She got ready for the funeral service.

She didn't expect a lot of people to come. All of her friends were there which she was grateful.

"Hey Jen, I'm sorry!" Pen said.

"We are truly sorry!" Dave said.

"Hi I know you didn't expect me here! I'm sorry for your loss!"

"Thank you but why are you really here?"

"I know what you are going through. I lost my Mom when I was six."

"I'm sorry."

"It still hurts but you try to live with that pain."

"Thank you once again Haley!"

She wasn't feeling good. She started pinching Aaron and whispered. "I'm having contractions!"

Aaron got his phone out and dialed the Doctor, "She's having contractions." Few minutes later he hung up the phone and helped Jen out of the funeral service to take her to the hospital.

"Aaron, I can't! I'm not even eight months pregnant not even due yet!"

When they arrived at the Emergency Room and told them that she was having contractions. They checked her and admitted her. They wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Aaron, I'm having more contractions and my water!"

He called the nurse and they checked her and the Doctor said that they need to do an emergency C-Section.

Few hours later after she had woken up from the anesthesia Aaron was by her side.

"How's Jack?"

"He's doing good."

"But can I see him?"

"They can bring him later."

"okay!"

Few minutes later the Doctor came in to check on her. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts only a little."

"I'll let the Nurse know to bring you an aspirin later tonight. I'll be coming back to check on you tomorrow morning."

After the Doctor left Aaron's phone beeped letting him know he had a text. _How's my sister?_ Which he replied, _Mama and baby are doing good visiting hours is over._

"Gina was asking how are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Get some more sleep! Expect visits tomorrow though!"

"More sleep Aaron?"

"Yes more sleep. I'll be here when you wake up! Jay, Jack needs us strong!"

She was sleepy but didn't want to sleep! But with the help of her handsome husband what else could she do? To win an argument with him would be impossible but she could work on some help.

"_Jen, he's gorgeous!"_

"_I know!"_

"_Jen, he loves you! Your Dad loves you!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Jen give him a chance to explain himself! I'm just saying to be open!"_

She woke up from her dream. It looked real! She started crying.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"I had a dream with my Mom."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. She told me that Jack was gorgeous and to talk to my Dad."

"Wow! That's a weird dream. But I guess she's right about both!"

She gave him a glare about talking to her Dad!

"What? I'm just saying give him an opportunity to explain himself. Don't hold that grudge too long because you don't know how much time you will be able to spend it with him."

* * *

_**What did you think of it? Please read and leave a review! thanks!**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Hi. Posting another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Four**

It had really been a hard time for them. It had been a rollercoaster for the past three months! With Jack born, Jen's Mom death, and Jen's accepting the fact of her Mom's death. Adding to the fact that Jack woke up every three hours and no sleep.

"It's your turn Aaron!" she said poking him in the arm.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going!" he said getting up to get Jack and feed him and change him of diaper.

After feeding and changing Jack, Aaron went back to sleep only to be wake up two hours later by the alarm telling them it was time to go to school.

"I don't want to go!" Jen said pulling the cover over her head.

"I'll wake you up when I get out of the shower."

"Thank you, Babe!"

Twenty minutes later, they were heading out dropping baby Jack at the Daycare and then heading to school. He was grateful that Haley had stopped bothering Jen.

"Don't tell me those are all for my son?" Jen asked.

"No."

"Great!"

"This one is for Kevin!" Pen said shaking one gift bag.

"Pen…"

"Soon he will be old enough to open his own gifts!" Pen said.

Aaron chuckled and got the gifts and walked back to the car and put them inside.

"Hey so how have you been?" Emily asked Jen

"Sometimes I feel sad. I'd wish she was here though it's getting better."

"How's Gina taking it?"

"Better than me!"

"Can I keep Jack?" Pen asked.

"Yeah you can keep him at nights and bring him in the mornings." Aaron said.

"That's mean."

"No that's alarm every three hours."

Rossi walked towards them. "Hey how's baby Jack?"

"He's doing good! Are you adding yourself to take care of him at night?" Jen asked.

"No way! I can take care of him one or probably two hours."

"What are you guys talking about?" Morgan asked catching up to them.

"About babies!" Em supplied.

"Ha no thanks! I'll stick to practicing."

Everybody laughed. Reid catch up to them.

"No statistics boy genius?" Morgan asked.

"Nope if we don't hurry we are going to be late!"

They all walked to their class which they had together. Instead of paying attention to the teacher they were talking about some other things.

"Tuesday is the day most babies are born and Sunday has the least." Reid stated.

"Mr. Reid, since my class seems to boring to you, would you mind sharing with the class."

"Five of the countries today that were part of the Roman Empire are: Portugal, Romania, Slovenia, Spain, and Switzerland. The Roman Empire was the Post Republic Period of the ancient Roman Civilization, characterized by an autocratic form of government and large territory holdings Europe and around the Mediterranean."

"Thank you Mr. Reid." Mr. Venencia said.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang. They had five minutes to go to their next class. So they said their goodbyes and Jen and Aaron headed to their second period class.

"How's Jack, Jennifer?" Mrs. Greenaway asked.

"He's doing good."

"And you? How are you doing?"

"I'm holding on."

"It gets better, trust me." Haley said. "When my Mom died at first I didn't understand what was happening. I would wake up crying asking for her."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Was it really hard for you?"

"Yes. It got to the point where I told my Dad that I didn't want him that I wanted Mom! That's when he decided to take me see a psychologist."

"Did it help?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

Class was about to start and she kept thinking about the conversation she had with Haley. Could I had been so blind and judged her before knowing her? Jen asked herself.

She began to do her work and before she knew the bell rang signaling it was time for yet another class. She was ready to go home so she could see her Jack. She missed him!

"Hey, why are so silent?"

"I was thinking about wanting to go home so I could see Jack. I didn't even ask you are you working?"

"Yeah. Have you given thought to what your Dad asked you?"

"Not really!"

"You should."

"Aaron, not now please." She told him as they were entering their class.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

She wanted the day to go faster! She had been so concentrated in her homework that she didn't even notice that Aaron was standing besides her.

"Hey. It's time for lunch."

"Already?"

"Yes. They day is almost over."

They headed towards the cafeteria. The rest of the group were already waiting for them.

"Five minutes later and lunch would be over." Rossi said.

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm not I'm being funny."

She laughed. "Yeah buddy!"

"So tomorrow at four right?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Dave don't forget to bring the food."

"I can't wait to see my sweet pumpkin!" Pen said.

"Pen, you're going to spoil my kid."

"That's what Aunts are for!" Em said.

She rolled her eyes while Pen and Em high five each other.

After lunch everything went so fast. They picked Jack from Daycare and Aaron drop them off at their house and went to work. She got a recipe from the internet and started making dinner. After washing the dishes she did some laundry and took pictures of Jack.

The following day she got up and was making breakfast when Aaron and Jack stopped at the door.

"Hey so have you given it some thought? It might be good."

"I don't know! What about the summer?"

"Jen, you're just looking for excuses."

"Probably I am but I don't want to do it right now!"

Aaron was putting Jack in the swing so they could eat breakfast. After breakfast she began to sweep and mop. Aaron cut the grass and then got ready to head out to work.

"I'll be home after four thirty though."

"Okay."

She got everything ready the paper plates, knives, forks and spoons. Jen got Jack ready and started getting ready and placed the order from Dave's parents restaurant. They arrived exactly at four.

"He's so cute!" Pen stated.

"That's because he looks like his Daddy!"

"Jack has Mommy's eyes though!"

Minutes later Aaron arrived home and they got everything ready and they began to eat.

"So how's work?" Dave asked.

"Let's keep it with interesting." Aaron answered.

* * *

**_What did you think of the chapter? Please read and leave a review! Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter Five

_**Hello...here's a new chapter...sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner...but I didn't think writing two stories was going to be that hard...oops...hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five**

"So have you decided what are you going to do?"

"Yes." Jen answered while holding Jack. "I'll go and talk to my Dad."

"Good. When?"

"In a few minutes actually."

"Jay, are you sure?"

"No. Not really."

"Do you want me to stay with Jack?"

"I don't know yet. Aren't you going to work?"

"Not today."

"Can you come with me?"

"If you want to."

"Yes."

Few minutes later they were heading to Jen's father business to meet with him. Aaron could sense that she was really nervous about it.

"What if we don't go?"

"Why are you not so sure anymore?"

"I don't want to know the answers."

"Come on." Aaron said getting off the car. "Go inside and I'll catch up with you and I get Jack."

She's really nervous he thought. He smiled as he watched her standing outside the door.

"What if I don't?"

"You're already here, Jay."

He opened the door for her to enter the building.

"Hi. I have an appointment with Mr. Jeremy Jareau." Jen said.

"Hold please." The receptionist said as she picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "Ma'am he's in a meeting at the moment. But his secretary said you could wait in his office."

"Thank you." She said walking towards her father's office. She entered her Dad's office with Aaron besides her.

"Look at that Jay." Aaron said pointing to a box at the bottom of the shelf that seemed very familiar to him.

"We made this when we went to the FBI headquarters."

"Ha that's when we first met."

"Yeah." She said opening the box to find out that he had everything she had given him and a note.

_I made a promise to keep away from her. I love Jenny, loved her since the day I found out she was coming. She almost died. It was my fault._

She was putting it back to the box when her father entered the office.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was safer like that."

"But what about me?"

"I'm sorry I've never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Did Mom know about it?"

"No, that's was my main mistake not telling your Mom."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too even if you don't believe me."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do it!" she ran out of the office.

Aaron was perplexed didn't know what to say and excused himself. As he spotted her enter the women's restroom he stand there.

"Ma?" Jack asked.

"In there buddy but Dadda can't enter."

Few minutes later Jen got out of the restroom still crying. "How could he say he missed her?"

"Jennifer, wait."

"You. I don't want to talk to you!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"It isn't true?"

"What isn't true?"

"What you're father made you believe! Yes, he was with me but it isn't what you're thinking!"

Jen rolled her eyes. _Yeah and I was born yesterday_ she thought.

"He was planning something big for you, your sister and Mom. When your Mom was at the hospital he was here finishing this." She said giving her the unfinished product.

"What happened to it?"

"I guess he destroyed it when your Mom died. I got it out of the trash can. Your father loves you very much. There's another box with things of yours and your sister."

She walked to her Dad's office, how could I had been so stupid?

She opened the door, "Daddy, I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry that I caused you pain all this years. I've never meant it. I thought I was doing the right thing." He said getting up from his chair and giving her a hug.

"Wait you need to meet someone." She said walking out of the office and walked towards Aaron and carrying Jack in her arms and walked back inside.

"Dad this is Jack." And she looked at Jack, "Jack, this is grandpa."

"Gampa!" Jack said.

"Hello Jack!" he looked at her, "Gina told me you wanted to be an architect."

"Yes."

"You could work here."

"I don't know Dad."

"You and Gina have your Mom's share. It would be great for experience. We still have the Daycare."

"You still have it?"

"Yes. Your Mom would had killed if I had done that!"

"Yeah she would had."

At that moment the door opened, "a bird told me my little blonde was here!"

"Uncle Scott, that bird couldn't happened to be Aaron?"

"Probably, maybe there's a possibility!"

"I was telling Jenny that she could work here."

"Totally!" Uncle Dennis said from the doorway.

"I finally get to meet the little handsome man!" Aunt Bree said.

"So what's your decision Jenny?"

"Yes. When can I start."

"The decision is up to you."

Aaron and Gina walked in. "I'm so proud of you Fey!"

"Gina, we should work together."

"Aw girl, architecture and me don't mesh well together."

"Aw girl, but interior design does and I was thinking that we could work something together."

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe I could work on the building so to say and Gina could work in the interior."

"That's a good idea."

"I need to work more on that though."

After a while Jack began to get fussy and everybody else began leaving. She said bye to all of them.

"Thank Aaron for protecting my Jenny."

"Jack and Jen are the most important persons in the world."

"I know I haven't been a great father but I always wanted the best for them."

"Jack-Jack, I love you!" Gina said. "Hey so I gotta go job is calling me!"

"Bye Gina." She said hugging her. "We've got to go too Dad. I'll call you tomorrow then to let you know when I come in."

She hugged her dad. "Bye. Jenny-Boo. I used to call you like that. I used to see you when you were sleeping. I love you!"

Aaron and Jen started walking towards the door and from the door frame and stopped. Jack started to cry and Jen got him from Aaron.

"I love you too, Daddy!"

* * *

**_I almost cried writing the last part. What did you think? Please read and leave a review!_**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Hello, sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but my ideas left me (they're back). Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six**

Aaron got to the office where Jen worked to pick up Jack and take him to the studio. He saw something he didn't like and made him feel a little jealous.

"Jen I'm here!"

Jen got up from her desk and walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Dadda!" Jack exclaimed as soon as he saw Aaron and extended his little arms so he could be picked up by Aaron, which he did. As in cue, Mr. Jareau came out of his office.

"Jennifer, you should go with your husband and child!"

"What about the work?"

"He can finish!" Mr. Jareau said pointing to the guy who was helping Jen with the project she was doing.

"Okay." She turned around and told him what he needed to do and left.

"Does he still not like following orders from you?"

"No but he's been asking me if I'm married and I keep telling him that I am."

"He hasn't seen your wedding band?"

"I've been flashing my hand in front of his face but he continues to ignore it."

"Let's see if he can ignore a restraining order."

"Aaron, I think you're taking it to extremes don't you think?"

"I don't think so! No."

He smiled at her shocked face. They arrived at the studio to take pictures of Jack that Aaron's parents had paid for. After the photo shoot they went to eat a late lunch.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked Aaron.

"Bring us two unsweetened tea." Jen answered her and upon writing it she left.

"What are you ordering?" Aaron asked her.

"I'm not really sure exactly what but for sure something with chicken."

They ordered what they wanted to eat and waited for their order.

"How's work?"

"I like it and I get to know more of my Dad."

"I was thinking," he said and stopped when the waitress brought them their order and waited till she stepped away. "That after I get my lawyer degree, I'm working for two or three years and then enter the FBI."

"Just like your Dad."

"Yes just like my Dad. You're not angry with my decision right?"

"No, someone has to catch them."

After they finished having lunch they were heading to Jen's work so she could pick up her car and Aaron followed her home. When they arrived home Jack began to cry.

"Oh. It's time for Nemo." Jen said and put on the movie Finding Nemo.

Aaron and Jen sat next to him to watch the movie. Jen poked him and he looked up and Jack was already fast asleep. Aaron smiled. He got up and carried Jack to his crib. When he walked to the living room Jen was still sitting down in the sofa.

"I was thinking of something."

"What's that something?"

"I was thinking if you wanted to have another kid."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes and you?"

"Yes."

"We can start practicing now."

"You're crazy!"

"We made Jack in the middle of the day remember?"

"Yeah I do!" he said and then kissed her and they walked towards their room.

They were woken up by Jack's crying.

"Hi Jack." Jen said picking up Jack from the crib.

"Hey buddy!" Aaron said standing behind Jen. He got Jack from Jen's arms and walked towards the living room and put Jack in the swing while Jen did dinner.

He was happy with the life he had. He couldn't imagine his life without Jen or Jack.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

_Turn blue! Turn blue!_ Jen kept thinking as she paced around the room.

"Jay, you're going to make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry." She said sitting down in the floor.

Aaron got the pregnancy test, "it's blue! You know you have to set an appointment with the Doctor right?"

"Yes. I could make it for tomorrow morning before the group gets here." She said getting her phone and dialing the Doctor's phone.

She saw him walk out of the room and heard Jack and Aaron laugh, which made her smile. She loved them both! She walked towards the living room.

"Again watching Nemo?"

"He likes Nemo."

She smiled. "I love Jack!" and Jack clapped.

"What should I make for dinner?" Jen asked.

"I don't know! Whatever you want."

Jen walked to the kitchen. "Mac and cheese will do and chicken and some broccoli."

She got out some pots and pans and the chicken and the broccoli and started cooking while Aaron and Jack were watching Nemo and laughing.

After having dinner and Jack sleeping, and washed the dishes. She sat in the table to finish her homework. Handling a home and school wasn't easy but she would have it no other way.

The following day Jen went to her Doctor's appointment. The Doctor confirmed that indeed she was pregnant. As she was exiting the Doctor's Office she texted Aaron, we are going to be parents again! I'm stopping at the store to buy everything for tonight. See you later. I love you. He replied, that's great news babe! I love you too.

She got inside her car and drove to the store. She got inside the parking lot, parked her car, got down and bought the things she needed. As she was loading the things into the car she noticed that she had forgotten to buy the paper plates but she didn't want to go back into the circus again. She texted Emily, hey can you stop at the store and buy paper plates? She waited for Emily to reply. Seconds later Emily replied that she would. She got inside the car and drove home.

Once home she started cooking and then cleaning the kitchen and then the rest of the house.

"Jack is ready. It's only you and I but you go first."

"Okay."

They got ready. Everything was ready. Few minutes later they started arriving. First to arrive was Emily, then Derek and Pen, and then Reid and the last to arrive was Dave. Everyone was bringing something to eat.

They were all sitting in the living room enjoying their ice cream when Jen sat down next to Aaron.

"Hey guys we just found out that Aaron and me are pregnant again!"

"You really have been doing the homework! Congratulations!" Emily said.

They all congratulated them for their happy news.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes." Aaron answered. "They are happy about it."

"That's great news!" Dave said.

"Hey, what happened to the creepy guy who worked with you?" Pen asked.

"My Dad moved him with Larry." Jen said.

"Isn't Larry the gay one?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, but he likes it there actually. My Uncle is less demanding than my Dad."

"So you didn't had anything to do with that?"

"No. What are you trying to make me look like the evil queen or what?"

"Something like that." Pen said.

"No I'm not! Just for FYI."

Jack started crying, "hey what are you doing to my kid?" Aaron asked seriously to Dave.

"I am doing nothing to this little buddy."

"You pinch him again and I'll turn into the evil queen!"

Dave handed Jack to Derek, "you need practice."

"Ha no thank you. Em, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'll do it!" She got Jack and sit him in between her legs and he stopped crying. "And that's how you treat a kid you goose balls!"

After a while Jack crawled to Jen's. "Mama." And then touched her belly.

* * *

**_How did you like it? Please read and leave a review thanks!_**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Hello! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven**

It had been the first day of their junior year but Jen had to be at the committee meeting.

_Well, she isn't missing anything important,_ he thought.

Seconds later David poked him, "you've got to see this."

He got David's phone and what he saw left him with his mouth hanging open.

He got up his chair and left the room without saying anything. He felt his blood boil inside.

He was walking nowhere in particular when he texted Jen, hey are you okay? How's Jack? Dave showed me the video. Do you want me to go?

She replied, _No Jack is doing better he calmed once he saw my Dad. They just pissed a severely pregnant woman. We have already taken legal action. See you soon. I love you._

He smiled knowing that you didn't want to mess with a hormonal woman and that he knew of experience.

He walked back to class.

"Mr. Hotchner, you are by far have been my best student for the last two years but today you have left me speechless."

"Sorry Mr. Gomez but I got a little sidetrack."

"You can come in and have a seat."

"Thank you."

Once he sat down, Dave began to question him silently. Aaron wrote him a note explaining everything.

He spent the rest of the class worrying about Jen and Jack. Just after the bell rang and they were dismissed Dave showed him another video.

"_All I can say is that we can say is that we have taken legal action. Whoever is responsible for this is going to be sued! I have no further comments." Jen said. "Thank you for your time."_

The person who tried to damage the image of the Corporation was going to be under fire.

Minutes before lunch began Jen arrived at the school.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Greenaway but I had to be somewhere else to be this morning."

"Yes I know. Aaron informed me about it just remember the deadline."

"Yes. I'm almost done! I can finish it by tomorrow!"

He saw his wife take a seat and he noticed that how tired she was.

"Are you okay?" Aaron whispered.

"The twins are kind of angry though. They have been kicking me!" she whispered back.

He wanted to smile at that. Ever since they knew that they were expecting twins Jen have been more preoccupied about her pregnancy.

The twins knew that when Jen was upset about something they would start kicking and since the moment they knew that they were expecting a baby Jack grew more attached to JJ and more frightened by strangers.

When the bell rang they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hey so how have you been feeling?" Em asked catching up to them.

"Hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"This pregnancy is really different. I am more sleepy during the day, more hungry, and at nights I want to throw up everything I ate during the day!"

"Remind me not to get pregnant!" Pen said.

"I'll do that!" Jen said.

Aaron wanted to smile at Pen's comment but he knew that if he did he would be under fire and he preferred to keep his mouth shut.

"So do you know who it was?" Dave asked.

"Yes we do but I'm not allowed to give out information. Gina was really pissed when he saw Jack clung to me and crying."

"You don't mess with Gina's Jack-Jack." Derek said.

"What lawyer do you have?"

"I called your Mom for someone she could trust and she told us of Lucy Jackson."

"Oh. She's good."

"That's what Ma told me."

"Did Jack cried when you left him at the Daycare?"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

He relaxed when he saw Monica. Gina wanted to take him but he didn't let her."

"It's important he feels safe." Aaron added.

"Yes."

"So what have you planned for Jack's first birthday party? It's next month you know!" Pen stated.

"I haven't even done anything!"

"Perfect! We can arrange everything." Em said.

"Oh boy!" Derek added.

"Yeah the same I say." Jen said.

"Don't you dare say anything Aaron!" Pen glared.

"I wasn't planning to though."

"Good."

She noticed that the new girl was walking towards them well more towards Aaron and she didn't like it.

"Hi Aaron, I was wondering if you could help me."

At that moment Jen's phone rang.

"Hello Monica. I will be there in a few moments."

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"He started crying and asking for us."

She got her keys out and gave them to Emily, "can you take my car home?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." Aaron said unable to remember her name.

"Brenda."

"Sorry Brenda, but our son needs us."

They left her there standing looking perplexed.

As they were arriving she got her card out and exited the car.

"Hi Mireya." Jen said to the receptionist and walked to the Daycare and swiped her card in.

"Mama!" Jack said running towards her. She picked him up and Monica gave her Jack's things.

"Bye Jack."

Jack just said bye with his hands. Jen walked out of the Daycare.

"Mrs. Hotchner, Mr. Jareau is waiting for you."

"Thank you Mireya."

She walked toward the elevator and to her surprise her dad was coming out of the elevator.

"Jenny, the attorney called me letting me know that they contacted him and his not backing off. He says we are the ones responsible!"

Jen walked to the elevator towards her office. He texted Aaron, _I have to stop for some papers. I'll explain later. _He replied back,_ okay._

Once inside her office she put Jack in the floor and got her key out and opened one of the drawers and got out Ian Jones file.

"Let's go Jack! Dadda is waiting for us!"

"Dadda!"

Jack walked to where Jen was and raised his arms for her to pick him up and opened the door and gave the files to her father.

She was walking out of the building and searched for the car. She spotted him and opened the door and Aaron got out and started strapping Jack in the car seat.

"Hey buddy!" He closed Jack's door and opened his and looked at Jen, "is everything alright?"

"The dude says it's our fault but seriously it isn't! But I already gave the papers to my Dad but I shouldn't really be talking about it or do I want to."

Jen turned around and saw that Jack was asleep already and she wanted to do the same thing.

"Jen, if you want to sleep do it! I'll wake you up when we get home." Aaron stated.

She didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes and within seconds she was fast asleep.

She didn't even noticed that Aaron had stopped to buy something to eat not even when they had arrived home! He didn't even wake her up so he carried her inside and not only her but Jack too.

No wonder she was head over heals for him. Since the moment she talked to him she knew that he was an exceptional person. She remembered the first time she met him he seemed so serious but once she got to know him she knew that she was falling for him and bad and she still did.

* * *

**_How did you like the chapter? Please lemme know! Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter! There's only one more chapter left.**_

_**14hpgirl19: Thank you for your review you make this girl do a happy dance!**_

**Chapter Eight**

He couldn't believe that it was their senior year already. They were already taking college hours since their sophomore year.

They were entering the school property when they noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Jen whispered to Aaron.

"It's the fact that you're NOT pregnant!" Morgan exclaimed from behind them.

"What?" Aaron asked with his serious face.

"Yeah since nobody has seeing you in the summer like in your last pregnancies. Well, they kind of expected for you to be pregnant again." Emily said catching up to them.

"Three is enough besides having a toddler and then twins not good." Jen said.

Aaron had noticed that in the last in the last eight months Morgan had changed a lot. He didn't flirt with other girls or anything that hinted in that direction but he didn't want to say anything about it.

He noticed Dave coming their way looking to smug.

"Hello furry friends!" Dave said.

"That's something I would say!" Pen said. "But you need to drug test him!"

"Why me?"

"Because you look like if you got lucky my friend!" Jen said.

"Hey guys see you later. Brian is here already!" Em said and started walking away.

"Why are you so happy?" Aaron asked Dave.

"Last night I was talking to Ashley and she was transferring to this school."

"Is she the same girl as the daughter of…" Jen was about to ask but was cut off my Dave.

"Yes it is."

"Dave, be careful. She's the FBI Director's daughter." Aaron said.

"I know Aaron, but there's something in her that draws me in. I can't explain it."

"Wow! Finally someone has caught Mr. Italian's guy!"

"I've met her parents when I drove her home that day at the restaurant."

"Do they approve of you?"

"Like their daughter's boyfriend? I don't know! Like their daughter's friend I'm okay! I don't think she sees me like you guys are thinking ok?"

"Okay speaking of you know here she comes! Good luck Romeo!"

"So have you told Emily that you love her Romeo?" Dave asked and walked away.

"FYI no!" Derek answered walking away too.

"Okay so something is not right. One he thinks he's too old for her and the other one is too scared to be in a relationship!"

"I don't know Pen but I've got to admit that Brian isn't too trustworthy!" Jen stated.

They were heading towards the classroom when they heard someone yelling.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

They knew that voice too well. Derek beat Aaron to Emily and was punching him in the face.

"Hey that's enough!" Aaron said touching his arm.

"When a lady tells you NO you stop!" Derek said.

"You're just pathetic Emily and surely you know how to play your cards. You're such a b…"

Derek punched him again!

"She's a lady and in my presence you respect her! Did you understand dog?"

"Yeah I did!" he said and Derek let him walk away!

"Are you okay Princess?" Derek asked her.

"Yes." She answered hugging him. "I was so scared."

"You're okay now! I'm here!"

"Thank you guys!"

Aaron still felt the feeling of punching that paper pushing punk in the face!

"Aaron, she's okay! You need to cool off before we go to class!"

He just nodded. Jen knew him too much. She knew that he needed to be alone!

She got closer to him and whispered, "just don't go and look for him please!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Jen couldn't believe that the year had gone by so fast! It was already their senior year! It had been tough for them. Three kids and in high school taking college hours but nothing impossible when they had family and friends that were there to help them out!

"It feels weird without the boys!" Jen said. "What if you call your Mom?"

"Jay, let her have some fun with the boys!"

She didn't really like being away from the kids! Few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thank you for inviting me!" Ashley said.

"We did it because we really like you and we didn't want to leave you out!" Jen said.

Soon after David and Ashley arrived everyone else did with food, drinks, and desserts.

They had agreed that the girls were going to stay in the main room while the guys were staying in the guest room and in the morning the girls in one car and the guys in another car."

So they finished eating dinner and played some games and then got ready for bed. Inside the room and already on their pajamas the girls started talking.

"We never got the details about how you guys got together!" Jen said pointing to Emily.

Emily smiled and turned pink. "Well three weeks after that moment as you know Derek and I went to the movies and afterwards we went to have dinner and a girl was trying to get his attention and I got jealous even though he wasn't paying any attention to her. I just said to him that I need to say something and he said what that's when I kissed him and he kissed back."

"That's it?"

"Yes. That's all!"

"What about you? Are you trying to get pregnant again?"

"Not for the moment! What about you Ashley?"

"I've been trying to let Dave know that I don't care about his age that it's not something of a big deal! I even told him that my parents are eleven years apart but nothing and the fact that my parents adore him!

"You should make the move!" Em said.

After what seemed minutes it was time to go to sleep before it was too late.

In the morning after breakfast everyone got ready they were heading out to place for the graduation.

The Principal started talking it was about to begin. He started presenting all the board members and everyone else and finally the Salutatorian to give her speech.

"In this life there's always going to be obstacles but it's up to us if we are going to stand up when everything seems to be against you. As you know I lost my Mom three years ago and while the funeral was going on I began to go into labor at only seven months pregnant. My baby spent 24 days connected to the respirator. His little body had tubes everywhere! Sometimes his stomach wouldn't tolerate the formula. It was hard to stand up from that pain but I did! I'll leave you with this the choice is yours. Mom, wherever you are I love you!"

She was glued there! She couldn't move! She felt someone behind her moving her away slowly. She turned around to see Aaron she hugged him and cried.

The Principal introduced the Valedictorian to give his speech.

"Sorry about that but it's something Jen doesn't mention very much. She's a fighter and there's no question on why our boy fought for his life he got that from Jen. Great minds think alike. We decided not to share what we wanted to say. It's not the fact that we are afraid of standing up but the fear of failing. There would be times when fear might take hold of our dreams but we must fight the fear. When Jack was born all the odds were against him. The Doctors said that if he survived he would probably have mental problems and it would take a miracle. While he's 24 days at the hospital Jen and I looked for names that meant 'miracle' and found one perfect for him. Nathaniel which means "God's gift." During Jack's days at the hospital I was paralyzed by fear but I fought through it to be there for Jen and my family. My priority is my family and I will fight fear and not be afraid of failing. Don't let what other think of you paralyze you with fear. Thank you!"

Moments later they began to start with the handing out the diplomas starting with the Top Ten.

"Hotchner, Aaron."

"Hotchner, Jennifer."

"Reid, Spencer."

"Rossi, David."

"Prentiss, Emily."

"Garcia, Penelope."

"Morgan, Derek."

They finished presenting all the diplomas and before they all left the stadium the group of graduate took a picture all together and headed back to Aaron's house where family would be waiting for them.

One chapter of their lives was ending but another one was starting and Jen was ready for it. She had friends and family that supported her and where there for her.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and leave a REVIEW!_**


	10. Epilogue

_**Hello! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! **_

_**I almost forget to mention that it has passed twenty years so I'll stop writing so you can enjoy the story!**_

**Epilogue**

He was sitting down in his office at the FBI headquarters reviewing the work of his subordinates when his phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Dad it's me Jack. I've tried to call you at your cell phone but it goes to the voicemail."

"My phone died and I forgot to charge it. I have been very busy all morning."

"Dad, it's time! We are going to the hospital."

"I'm on my way! See you there!" He said getting up and hanging up the phone."

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said getting ready to leave.

"Hotch, can I talk to you?" Reid said.

"Reid, I don't have much time. Jack called me they are on their way to the hospital."

"I guess this can wait." Reid said walking towards the door.

"Wait. Is Morgan already here?"

"Yes. Send him in please."

"Yes I will. Good luck Hotch."

"Thank you Spencer!"

Few minutes later Morgan walked up to his office.

"Hotch, you needed me."

"Yes Morgan I want for you to stay in charge of the team for this week. Strauss already knows. You will report to her while I am away."

"Yes I understand. Aaron good luck!"

"Thank you Derek. I wouldn't be able to be away without leaving behind someone I trusted."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A redheaded girl entered the room. "Hotch, the Miami PD just called me. There's another body."

"Mitchell, you will report to Supervisory Agent Morgan for this week. Do you understand?"

"Yes but…"

"That's an order!" He said walking towards the door.

He opened the door and held it wide open for them to get out. He walked to the elevators and as soon as the door closed he smiled.

Days after their high school graduation Jen and Aaron had tried to get pregnant again but they couldn't. A year passed and nothing. Another year and nothing. They had accepted the fact that there would be no girls until Jen called him to tell him the news.

"Babe, I've got news! But it's probably just my imagination playing with my mind."

"What is it Jen?"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me Aaron Hotchner!"

"Sorry love but it's two in the morning and the fact that I'm in a different time zone. What's the big news?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late. But the news is that I'm pregnant!"

At that moment he opened his eyes and got up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm looking at the pregnancy test actually holding it but tomorrow morning I'll go and confirm it!"

He had spent the rest of the night thinking about her Jen's pregnancy that he hadn't gotten any sleep. Two days had gone by when they finally catch the dirtbag before he could go home and celebrate with Jen.

As soon as Hotch arrived at the hospital he rushed to where Jen was and Jack was outside the room while the Doctor checked on Jen.

"Where's Henry and Hazaiah?"

"There in the cafeteria."

The Doctor came out of the room. "It seems that it's already time. I'm giving the order to prepare the delivering room."

Hotch nodded with his head and excused himself and entered the room.

"Jay, I'm here!"

"Good because you're going in with me!"

"There was never a doubt that I wouldn't be! I've been waiting a long time to stay away now!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Jack entered the room. "I'll be waiting in the cafeteria with Henry and Hazaiah."

"Okay."

Eight hours of labor and they welcomed a little girl. Jen got the operation done for closing down the fabric.

When she woke up from the anesthesia Aaron was holding his little girl.

"She had to wait till Mama said close the fabric before she said wait for me!" Jen said.

"You should keep resting."

"I'm fine. Let me hold her."

"She's as beautiful as the Mother!"

"I don't think so! It's too soon to tell."

"Well in a few days. We will know! But I still say she looks exactly like you. I'll have a bat ready."

"Yeah that didn't work for my Mom."

They laughed at that. The door opened and her boys came in.

"She's beautiful Mama!" Hazaiah said.

Jen was getting tired.

"Listen to me Jay. You need rest so go to sleep!" He looked at the boys, "you go home and rest."

She did as she was told. When she woke up three hours later there was flowers and balloons everywhere!

"So many flowers Aaron!"

"I know!"

"Aaron, how are we going to do it? I mean we know but we are not used to anymore! The last time I practiced at this was when Henry and Hazaiah and that were a very long time ago!"

"I know it's going to be hard and more because you're going to be doing it alone most of the time. I would be gone half of that time."

"Ah not just now please! Let me enjoy the moment that I have you close by!"

"For that you've got the rest of the week."

"Yes I know!"

The following day in the afternoon the Doctor came in to check on her and told her that if by the following day everything was okay she could leave the hospital. Thirty minutes later Jack arrived.

"Dad, go home I'll stay with Mom."

"No Jack."

"Dad, you need to rest. Get some sleep you really needed!"

"Are you trying say I'm old?"

"Well, it's not the same the three musketeers twenty years later!"

Jen smiled. "Go Aaron."

"Wait, before I leave did you decide in a name?"

"Yes."

After telling him their daughter name Aaron left. Jen could see that he was really tired and she felt tired. She was going to close her eyes for just a few minutes. When she woke up again Jack was holding the baby and giving her baby formula.

The following day early in the morning the Doctor entered the room and checked on her and told her that Jen and the baby could leave the hospital. Jack texted Aaron and he began to get all the flower and balloon arrangements so he could take it to his car. When Aaron and Jen opened the door of their house everyone was there.

"Welcome home!" everyone yelled.

"Thank you!"

Ashley and Emily were talking about their kids being close in age and best friends growing up. Ashley's baby girl, Alais Deyse was born two weeks before while Emily baby girl was yet to be born.

"So what name did you decide?" Morgan asked from the door.

"Her name is Adanna," Jen said. "Adanna is of Nigerian origin which means 'her father's daughter.'"

"Adanna looks a lot like you!"

"She might look like me but she's like her father! She's very quiet when she's awake and she doesn't fuss nor cry like Henry and Hazaiah did speaking of which where are they?"

"We're here! Uncle David sent us to the restaurant to bring the food." Henry said.

Jen and Aaron were happy to be home welcomed by their high school friends that had been going through tough times together! Knowing how to be there for each other! She cherished those moments!

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and REVIEW!_**

**_It felt good when I wrote about the body (don't get me wrong I AM NOT A PSYCHO! but that's what I know about CM). It was really difficult to write about their high school years when all you know is that they're profilers and you know mostly likely how they are going to react to certain things._**

**_Thank you for everyone who susbcribed, liked, made favorite, reviewed and waited for my uploading! Thanks!_**


End file.
